The Trail of Love
by trumpet1
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a player - he captures all girls' hearts and breaks each one. Narcissa, a stubborn and beautiful girl, at first ignores Malfoy's advances. She despairs when she falls in love with him, and their trail of love is difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Goodbye, my daughters!" exclaimed Druella, hugging Narcissa before allowing them on the train.

Andromeda affectionately rubbed Narcissa's head. "Somebody's the favorite."

Narcissa smiled shyly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bellatrix replied, with a disgusted look. "Who would want to be mother's favorite? Ick."

Andromeda smiled at her sisters. "I'll be off. See you two around!" With that, she cheerfully skipped off down the hall.

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa, with a knowing grin. "So. Fifth year. That's the year I started going crazy with boys. Whatever you choose, Cissa, be smart, and don't let them break your heart."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, Bella."

"You're much too innocent for that," Bellatrix added. "So, that said, have fun! I'm going to go find Rodolphus."

Narcissa watched her oldest sister disappear.

She was nothing like her older sisters. Bellatrix, the oldest, was a 7th year. She had a wild, crazy, risque side that was the one most people tended to see. She never quite gave her heart to anyone, but she did have a love for her younger sisters. Bellatrix had crazy black curly hair and brown eyes that could burn through the back of your head when she glared daggers.

Andromeda was quite different. She was kind, bright, cheerful, and always happy. There always seemed to be a reason for her to smile, and she was well known as a very kind Slytherin.

Narcissa, the youngest, was not like Bellatrix nor was she like Andromeda. She was not crazy nor risque, but she did have a temper and an attitude that wouldn't let others bother her. She also had Andromeda qualities - a kindness that she gave. Both qualities of temper and of kindness were masked by an innocent silence. She didn't talk much with people. She just didn't like to.

"Hey!" it was Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.

Of course she had met him. He was a 6th year, in Dromeda's year. And he was Slytherin, like her and her sisters.

"Hello," she said, watching him with distrustful blue eyes.

He had been on the Quidditch team with her, and this year he was the captain. He played seeker; she played chaser.

"You want to sit in the compartment with us?" he offered, with a grin that was too kind to be real.

Narcissa cautiously nodded and followed him, Regulus, and a few other boys and girls into a compartment. She knew most of them vaguely, but didn't really care.

The Slytherins talked about a lot of different things - all the normal, about summer, Quidditch, weather, the Daily Prophet.

Narcissa made conversation with Regulus. Lucius sat next to her and him and listened to their conversation.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Narcissa said, with a smile.

Her cousin smiled back. He was her older cousin. "Yeah. You were in Italy and we were in France. How was Italy?"

"It was fine," Narcissa made a face. "I wish we could've gone to France! I really want to go there someday."

He chuckled. "It wasn't really that big of a deal. Someday you'll have to marry a rich man and own a vacation home there."

They laughed. Narcissa said, "Oh, come on, Reg. That's not the only reason why I'd marry a person."

Regulus said, "Oh? Then why else?"

"Because he'll be tall, handsome, and charming," she said, with a light laugh.

"I volunteer!" shouted one of Regulus's friends.

They all laughed. "Oh? A fight over my beautiful cousin," Regulus said with a grin. "This should be interesting."

Narcissa glared at him playfully.

Lucius picked her up like a little girl and held her in his lap. "But I win!" he said, making everyone laugh.

"Not fair," whined the first boy.

"Heart-breaker," teased the girl next to him.

Lucius shook her playfully, although he kept an arm around her, keeping her on his lap. "I bet you wish to be in Narcissa's position, Arly."

The girl scowled. "Whatever. You two can go be in your house in France. I hate France."

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

Arly shrugged. "Just not my place, I guess. I'm weird."

Lucius kept her on his lap for the rest of the train ride. Most of the other people in the compartment fell asleep. Regulus stayed awake and played card games with Arly.

Lucius played with the ends of her blonde hair. "You have the most beautiful hair."

She tried not to blush. "Uh...thanks."

He let his arm slide around her waist. She remained silent for the rest of the ride. She didn't care for Malfoy's physical contact, she could put up with his constant love of being around girls. She wasn't going to be one of his playthings though.

"We're here!" Arly said, grinning excitedly. She gathered her stuff and left first, closely followed by everyone else.

Instead of letting her walk, Malfoy picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Is there something wrong with letting me walk?" she asked coolly.

"Everything, my princess!" he announced exuberantly.

Narcissa scowled. "Alright, Malfoy, but now it is time to put me down."

Lucius looked disappointed. "Aw, come on, Black. Is there something wrong with letting me carry you?"

"Yes. You're insulting my ability to walk. Put me down, Malfoy." Her voice held a sharper edge this time.

Lucius reluctantly and gently set her down, putting a hand on her waist. "See you around, Miss Black. Have a good year." His arrogant smirk infuriated her, his lips playing with a rude smile on his face.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy," she replied coolly, taking her stuff and walking away.

"Hey, Cissa!" Bella said bumping against her sister teasingly. "Already have boys at your heals!"

"I do not know what is the issue with that boy!" Narcissa snapped. "He seems to think that I should fall instantly in love with him and he doesn't really care about me. All he wants -"

"Is your gorgeous body," Bellatrix replied, grinning. "That's all boys ever want. Hey, Cissa, don't go near that one though. He is a true heart-breaker. He'll hurt you beyond belief. I don't think Fanny Chang has dated anyone since she broke up with him last year Christmas time."

Narcissa snorted. "He couldn't break my heart. I wouldn't let him get close enough to."

Bellatrix looked serious, which is an incredible feat for her. "I don't care if somebody breaks my heart, but if they break yours, Cissa, I'll kill them. And Malfoy would find a way if he wanted to really break you. He'll be sweet and nice and kind and then you'll fall in love, and he'll break you."

Bellatrix fondly patted Narcissa's shoulder, then rushed away to kiss her boyfriend, Rodolphus.

Andromeda stood next to Narcissa for a moment. "I hope all works out."

"I don't like him, Droma. No matter what Bella says. And if I do fall in love with him, I'll tell you."

Andromeda smiled. "And I'll tell you who I fall in love with next. First Hogsmeade weekend, together for butterbeers? We can talk all about it."

Narcissa grinned and nodded her agreement before rushing to sit with her friends, Selia and Charma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Narcissa, dressed sharply in her Hogwarts robes, rushed down the stairs. It was the second week of school, and everything was already falling into place as normal. Homework, drama, gossip.

She sat down to lunch with Selia and Charma.

"Narcissa," Selia said in a soft voice.

They all leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Lucius Malfoy is looking at you. He's staring!" she whispered, grinning coyly and giggling. "Rumor has it he really wants you." She raised her eyebrows seductively.

Charma and Narcissa giggled. Charma sighed dreamily. "He's sooooo hot."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's attractive. But I'm not really interested."

"Ooh, you'll be the only one," Selia said with a sigh. "I'm interested."

"Me too," giggled Charma. "He's so cute."

Narcissa looked back to her lunch and sipped her soup. "He's such a player."

"Yeah, I know," giggled Selia. "But who cares?"

After lunch, Narcissa had a free period where she worked in the library. She walked quietly into the library. The period went rather quietly, until Lucius Malfoy walked in. Last person in the world she wanted to see.

"Oh, it's the beautiful Narcissa Black!" Lucius declared.

His voice was so darn seductive - Narcissa was almost revolted when she realized she loved the sound of his voice. What was up with her? Since when did she suddenly love the sound of Malfoy?

She shook herself out of it. "Hello, Malfoy," she said dismissively.

"Is that how you greet the awesome-ness of me?" Malfoy complained.

"Yes," she replied flatly.

He walked over to where she was putting away books on the shelves. He put a hand on her waist.

She fought to ignore him. Narcissa did not know where her sudden lust was coming from, but she tried to dismiss it and put away the books.

Lucius touched his nose to her neck, kissing it. "Narcissa," he said in a low, seducing drawl.

She tried not to shiver at the chills that ran down her back.

"There must be some part of you that absolutely adores me," he growled, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"No, there is," she said plainly, fighting to keep her voice even. "Not everyone on earth falls at your feet and falls in love with you, Lucius Malfoy. Now, if you want to live, quit invading my personal space."

He stepped back, looking quite frustrated. "Every girl loves me, Narcissa Black. Why don't you? Even your sisters know better."

"I'm. Not. Interested." She continued to shelve her books.

"Man, Andromeda sure knows how to snog. Was she ever amazing."

"I'm disgusted," Narcissa stated bluntly.

"What?" said Ted Tonks, a muggle born who normally stayed away from Narcissa.

"This does not apply to you, mudblood," sneered Lucius Malfoy.

Ted nervously replied, "You're picking on her. I'm sure she doesn't want anything you say to be applied to her."

Narcissa replied, "Exactly! Now go away, Malfoy."

Lucius walked away, stiff with annoyance and anger.

"I don't understand why he's always so frustrating," Narcissa said, finding herself smiling at Tonks.

He nodded shyly, and helped her shelve a couple books. "What did he say about your sister?"

Narcissa snorted. "Just that she's a good kisser. Probably doesn't mean anything. Andromeda is in love, but she won't tell me who it is until I fall in love, because she thinks maybe then I'll understand. And I doubt she is in love with Malfoy."

Ted nodded. "You have a good day, Narcissa. Malfoy was probably trying to make you jealous, or maybe defensive of your sisters. It seems like he likes you more than other girls he conquers." The older boy left her to think about that by herself.

Narcissa finished up that period and left to go to her afternoon classes. All went well, and she sat with Selia and Charma at dinner.

That night, before she left for bed, Lucius rushed into the commons. "Narcissa!" he called.

Everyone turned to watch. Narcissa, rolling her eyes, turned around and replied impatiently, "Yes, Malfoy?"

He rushed up to her, grinning at her. "I hope you had a fantastic day. Goodnight!"

She watched him with raised eyebrows. "Goodnight, Malfoy," she stated plainly.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Narcissa was furious with him, but she did not say a word. She could have sworn he blushed, his pale cheeks turning red and his eyes flicking shyly at hers before he turned and ran upstairs to the boys dorms.

Bellatrix walked over to Narcissa. "I can't believe he did that. Stupid idiotic -"

"It's fine, Bella."

"No it's not! If he hurts you, I'll kill him. And it's not fair. He acts like he likes you," Bella ranted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow, Bella." She walked up the stairs, in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Andromeda and Narcissa linked arms, walking through Hogsmeade together and drinking butterbeer.

"So?" Andromeda said, grinning at her little sister. "Any boys?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"What about Lucius?"

Narcissa knew she blushed, and she didn't bother to hide her flushing face from Andromeda. "I don't like him."

"He likes you," Andromeda replied, grinning. "And I think you like him."

Narcissa shook her head adamantly. She checked the situation, then leaned in to whisper to Andromeda, "I do like him. Just I'm worried about what others have been saying. He's a player."

Andromeda giggled. "Indeed."

"And haven't you heard what Bellatrix said?" she asked, somewhat dismayed and trying not to show it. "All he wants is..."

"I get the point," Andromeda said softly. She rubbed her sister's shoulder. "Don't be too upset."

"Who are you in love with? You promised to tell me!" Narcissa grinned at the change of subject.

She sighed dreamily, smiling at nothing. "Oh...ha...ha. He kissed me last night."

"He did?" exclaimed Narcissa, giggling. "Tell me about it!"

"Well, we were sitting together and he put his arm around me and told me, 'This place is so beautiful and peaceful, but it would not be like this without you.'" Andromeda smiled shyly to herself at this. Then she continued, "And I told him, 'I wish that we didn't have to be away from each other so much. I wish we could be together.' Then..." She giggled shyly. "He said, 'I wish we were anywhere, anywhere...as long as we were together.'"

"Ooh, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Narcissa.

Andromeda continued her story, "Then, when we were getting ready to leave, he...he gave me a hug and asked me if he could kiss me. And I said yes."

Narcissa giggled then sighed. "Droma, why won't you tell me who he is?"

Sadness and alarm flashed across her face before she disguised it with a fake smile. "I don't want you to know, that's why."

"Droma...is there something wrong?"

Andromeda was no actress - she had the look of a cornered animal. "Nothing, Cissa. Don't worry."

"Droma...there is something wrong," said Narcissa hesitantly. When Andromeda did not reply, a horrible idea dawned on her. "Droma? He's a...a mud-muggleborn, or a blood traitor, isn't he?"

Andromeda's shoulders drooped, and she looked away from Narcissa. Finally, she whispered, "Yeah. He's a muggle."

Narcissa looked away, disappointed and dismayed. "Andromeda...it's against everything we learned as children."

Andromeda nodded. Tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Narcissa. I'm sorry I love him. I wish I could be a better example for you. I wish..." She sniffed. "I'm sorry."

Narcissa mumbled, "I won't tell anyone. But Droma..."

"Thank you, Cissa!" Andromeda hugged her sister tightly. Then she murmured softly, "I'll even tell you who he is!"

Narcissa grinned. "Yes! I get to find out the name of Mr. Handsome."

She nodded, then whispered, "His name is Ted Tonks."

"TED TONKS?" exclaimed Narcissa, a little too loudly.

The only people that heard nearby were a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and Ted Tonks himself. Looking a little curious, Tonks walked over to the girls. The other students lost interest, except for Amos Diggory, who waited for Ted at the edge of the street.

"Did you say my name?" he asked, smiling sweetly at both girls.

Narcissa had to admit, although she was reserved with him, he was very kind. "Uh...yeah. Sorry."

Andromeda put her arm around his waist, squeezing him gently and then kissing his cheek, her eyes full of hearts. "She found out. This is my little sister, Narcissa. She caught me."

Ted raised his eyebrows. He hugged Andromeda tightly, looking worried and kind of alarmed. "So..."

"I'm not telling anyone, Tonks," Narcissa said coolly.

He grinned with relief, turning to kiss the side of Andromeda's forehead. "Thank you, Narcissa. If I can do anything for you, if I can ever repay you..."

"Don't worry about it," Narcissa grumbled. "Don't get caught."

"Hey, Ted, honey, maybe you should go. Amos is suddenly looking very interested and you may have to explain -" Andromeda began.

Ted chuckled. "Sorry; Amos already knows. The secret is safe." He kissed her cheek lovingly. Then he murmured gently, "I'll go. I'll see you soon. Tonight, again?"

Dromeda nodded. "I'll see you then, my love."

Ted walked away with Andromeda's loving stare following him.

Narcissa watched him leave too, in disbelief.

"Come on, let's get more butterbeer," Andromeda said with a sigh.

They walked into the Hogs Head, ordering some butterbeer. Narcissa and Andromeda sat with each other silently. There suddenly wasn't much to say.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, an arrogant grin on his face. He had his natural girl followers, as usual. When he made eye contact with Narcissa, he glared and turned to the closest brunette girl follower of his, pulled her close to him and started snogging her.

Narcissa felt torn. She stared, and when they stopped, Lucius looked up and glared at her with a triumphant look. She was beaten, she knew she was. She could almost feel her eyes burn. She forced herself to look away.

"I'm sorry things aren't working for you," Andromeda murmured.

Narcissa got up and stalked away, refusing to show her face to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Narcissa avoided people throughout the afternoon. Bellatrix rushed up to her, grinning and talking forever on the topic of Rodolphus.

Finally, Bellatrix noticed something was wrong. With her narrowed brown eyes, she studied Narcissa's blank and sad expression. "Alright, Cissa. What happened? Did something bad happen at Hogsmeade?"

"No," Narcissa whispered slowly.

Bellatrix frowned. "Cissa. What happened?"

Tears touched her eyes. "Bella, I think I'm in love with Lucius."

Bellatrix sighed, sadly. She punched the closest tree with anger. "Narcissa, I told you not to fall in love with him. He'll break your heart!"

Narcissa nodded. "Yeah. He came in and started snogging that Ravenclaw girl at the Hogs Head." Her voice broke at the end and threatened sobs. "I thought...I thought he cared about me." She punished herself mentally for being so weak.

"Cissa, everyone thought for a moment he cared about you. He always talked to you when he reached the room and he did nice things for you. For once, he didn't seem careless."

"I let him conquer me," she whispered tearfully. "I failed. I failed."

"No you didn't!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "If he doesn't know how you feel about him, you can continue to brush him off."

Narcissa paused to think about this. She wiped a tear off her cheek. "You're right."

Bellatrix nodded.

"Bella...Are you in love with Rodolphus?" asked Narcissa.

"I have never been in love, Cissa. I don't know...the feelings I have for Rod...I don't know. Maybe it's love. Maybe it's lust." Bellatrix stood up to leave. She brushed the hair out of Narcissa's face. "Cissa, don't get hurt by him. Being in love can be a mistake."

"Andromeda's happy."

Bella shrugged. "Droma is always happy. This particular boy must be good at snogging."

"You don't know who it is?" Cissa asked.

Shaking her head, Bellatrix muttered, "Just watch. She'll be the first to get married."

Narcissa didn't know if to laugh. Bellatrix walked away. She sat there by herself, finally lying down against the grass, staring at the cloudy gray sky. The grass rustled, and she removed her gaze from the sky to the person walking up to her.

"Hello, Narcissa," said Lucius Malfoy's hot and seductive voice.

Narcissa fought the want to fall in love with him right then. Her voice tight with anger, she said through clenched teeth, "Malfoy."

He smirked arrogantly. "You seem angry, Black."

"That doesn't even began to cut it, Malfoy." She sat up and brushed grass off her robes.

He sat down next to her, his deep blue eyes glaring into her sky blue ones. "You're jealous," he growled.

"No, I am not. Jealousy is too unbecoming for an obedient and intelligent daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black." Narcissa brushed away her feelings and emotions - this was not the place to think about them. She cleared her mind the best she could.

Lucius chuckled. "Oh, Narcissa Black."

She scowled perfectly at him back. "Oh, Lucius Malfoy," she mimicked.

"Anyway," Lucius said, turning a little red when she responded such. "I was just going to tell you about Quidditch practice after dinner today. We have a quick practice because of the game tomorrow."

"I'm sure that is all you wanted to talk about. Trying to make me jealous, Malfoy?" she asked coldly.

He touched her cheek, his blazing eyes bearing into hers. "You'd better believe it." He kissed her forehead, then stood up to walk away.

Just as he started to walk away, Narcissa said, "Lucius?"

He paused, looked back at her.

"Maybe it worked."

Lucius looked surprised. He didn't say anything, but his colorless face started to turn pink. He gave her a brief nod, looking too shocked to say a word, and walked away.

Narcissa stayed there for a few moments, then stood and walked into the castle. She went up to the owlery to send a letter to her mother.

"Cissa." Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Narcissa hugged him happily - she couldn't help it.

"Hey, cousin." He looked pained. "So...?"

Narcissa frowned and sighed sadly. "Sirius...you're my favorite cousin. I regret that...that we have to treat each other this way."

"Me too, Cissa," said Sirius. For once, the player did not have a smile crossing his face. "I suppose we'll play you tomorrow in Quidditch."

Narcissa chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose." She sent her letter with a large brown eagle owl.

Just as she started walking away, Sirius said, "Wait, Cissa."

Narcissa turned to Sirius. His friends were coming up the stairs to talk with him.

"Don't get hurt by Malfoy. For once, he seems to care. Still, please don't get hurt. I won't be around to make sure you're alright," Sirius looked away.

"Thanks, Sirius," she whispered, turning and nearly crashing into James Potter and Remus Lupin.

Neither addressed her, but sent curt nods. Narcissa nodded to both of them, then rushed down the stairs.

Andromeda was the first to find her at dinner. "Is everything alright?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. He came and talked to me. He's trying to make me jealous, the idiotic prat!" she snapped, frustrated.

Droma snorted. "I'm not surprised."

"How's...uh, Teddy?"

Then she glared. "Really? Teddy?" Rolling her eyes, Andromeda replied, "Fine. I don't know. I haven't talked to him since earlier, but we're going to be visiting later today."

"That reminds me!" Narcissa jumped up. "Quidditch practice!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual)**

Chapter Five:

Narcissa climbed on to her broom and shot into the sky. After a long, emotionally trying day, she was very happy to sail through the air.

"Hey, Narcissa, try the three x maneuver!" shouted Lucius.

Narcissa complied, tossing the practice Quaffle to Arvin Greengrass. From there, it was passed to the third chaser, Damen Parkinson. Damen passed it to Narcissa, who sent it through the middle hoop.

Lucius shouted out random maneuvers, the keeper, Jared, fought to keep out the Quaffles, and Hayden Goyle and Jarum Crabbe practiced hitting bludgers and keeping them generally hit at targets.

"Alright, break!" Lucius shouted.

They conversed a little, talking strategy. "That's it for today's practice. See you tomorrow on the field after breakfast for the game against Gryffindor, which we will win," said Lucius.

Narcissa got ready to leave.

"Narcissa," Lucius said.

She turned to him.

"Can I walk you to the commons?" he asked, gulping shyly.

Narcissa paused, then nodded. "Fine."

He offered her his elbow, which, blushingly, she took. They walked silently through the hallways. Not much was to be said, but he held doors open for her and did everything kindly, which she found odd.

"Are you always so quiet?" she asked softly.

"No. I can't think of what to say," he admitted. "I find it relaxing to be around you when you're not so annoying."

She laughed shyly. "I'm not annoying. But you are."

He chuckled. "So are you."

Narcissa smiled. When they walked into the Commons, a few people were listening to music and dancing.

A slow dance came on. Lucius turned with a smile. "May I have a dance?"

Narcissa sighed reluctantly. "Fine." She allowed a slight smile through her defenses.

He put his hand on her waist, and they twirled peacefully across the floor. He spun her around and caught her like a princess.

When the dance finally ended, other people continued to dance. "I'm, uh, going to bed. Need sleep for...uh, Quidditch. Quidditch game. Tomorrow," Narcissa stuttered, as if she had forgotten how to talk.

Lucius smiled at her. "Alright. Goodnight, Narcissa Black."

"Goodnight, Lucius Malfoy."

She walked over to the stairs, but paused at the bottom to look back at Malfoy. Several girls were pulling on his arms. He brushed them off and walked to the boys dormitories, which, for some reason, made her grin like the Cheshire cat.

"I saw that," Andromeda said to her, catching her grin.

Narcissa's grin spread wider. "Sorry, Droma. I can't help it. I keep telling myself that I hate him, and my heart keeps laughing at that statement."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I also noticed he brushed off all the other girls. Maybe you're more important to him than you think."

"I hope," Narcissa sighed, sounding lovesick. She whispered, "You going to go visit..."

"Yeah. I'll be back later tonight," she whispered back, disappearing out of the commons.

Andromeda was hard to miss, but once she was gone, no one seemed to notice she had left. Narcissa wondered for a moment on how it would feel to be her sister. But she wasn't her sister. She was in love with a pureblood.

Shaking this off, Narcissa rushed up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Narcissa woke up somewhere around midnight and was unable to fall asleep. She swung off her bed, fixed her blonde, curly hair, and went on a walk, pocketing her wand.

She hadn't been walking long around the Astronomy Tower, when she caught voices. Being the youngest, she always listened in to her parents' and siblings' conversations, so she was excellent with eavesdropping.

She crept closer to peak around the corner.

To her surprise, it was Andromeda and Ted.

Ted had his arm around her, and he held her lovingly. The look in his eyes was caring and tender. "Meda, do you ever think about the future?" he asked gently, cautiously.

"I worry about it," her older sister admitted softly. "I'll be burned from our family tree and disowned and disinherited if I...uh, continued a relationship with you. My family would disown me and never accept me back."

Ted began slowly, "I don't want to ask you to know now, but would you consider that for me? Because I don't want anything horrible to happen to you, and I'll break up if it hurts you to betray your family too much."

Andromeda paused for a long moment. Then, she turned and kissed Ted on the mouth. They didn't break away for a long, long time. When they did, Andromeda whispered, "Ted, I would rather betray my family than consider breaking up."

Ted whispered, "Really?"

"Yes. Really. I love you."

He pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling her neck gently and lovingly. He murmured tenderly, "I love you, too."

Narcissa crept back, not wanting to hear much more. She hadn't taken two steps away from the situation when she literally crashed into the one and only, Lucius Malfoy.

Clenching her teeth together to prevent herself from making a sound, she pushed him around a corner and against the wall so he would find Andromeda and Ted and they wouldn't hear them eavesdropping.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Walking? Obviously, there is the possibility for more than one person to be sleepless."

His blunt answer left her mind confused for a moment; then she remembered she was also keeping him away from her sister and boyfriend. "Well, you can walk with me. Let's walk this way."

"Why?" asked Lucius.

"Because, there's nothing to see in that direction," stated Narcissa.

Lucius grinned coyly. "You sure? Your very own sister, Andromeda, visits her boyfriend over there."

"How'd you know?" she hissed.

He chuckled. "I walk this way every time I can't sleep. I caught them weeks ago."

"So when you said Andromeda snogs well, you meant...?"

"In Ted's opinion, obviously." Lucius gave her his most arrogant grin, which she found herself almost swooning over. Almost.

"Good. You worried me. I can't imagine my sister kissing the likes of you," Narcissa said rudely, though he could see through the teasing.

Lucius touched her cheek, turning her towards the wall. "Yes, and yet you..." He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers. "Yet you just did kiss the likes of me."

Narcissa went to step back and hit the wall. She winced. "Ouch." She rubbed her head, saying, "And if you kiss me again, Malfoy, you'll find it hard to walk for the next three weeks."

Lucius grinned at her. "I love the way you always threaten to hurt me physically. Absolutely adorable."

She glared at him. "Oh yeah? At least all boys don't know how I snog, because I don't hand out snogging like you do. You prat."

He was grinning again. His grins were so attractive - they made her head spin. "Oh? I'll find out how you snog."

"Nope." She turned her cheek to him when he leaned in. "Not today, Malfoy. Good luck with that!"

She skipped down the hall and disappeared to bed.

Lucius watched her leave, deciding that, no matter what, he would get this girl - this beautiful, strange, charming girl to fall in love with him like he did with her, and he would snog her. Someday. Soon. Preferably within tomorrow and around that time range.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Narcissa skipped cheerfully to breakfast. The happenings in the middle of the night last night were fresh on her mind. They were like dreams, but they were also reality.

"Narcissa," yawned Andromeda. "You're so happy today."

"Yep!" said Narcissa cheerfully. "You look exhausted."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Yeah." She yawned. "I am tired." She yawned again.

"What time did you get to bed?" demanded Narcissa.

"Probably around 2:30 this morning," she yawned.

"Meda!" Narcissa complained. "That's way late - what were you doing that late at night with him?"

Andromeda blushed. "Um...hey, it was all relatively clean until around 1:30."

"What happened then?" Narcissa asked, almost worried to find out.

"We...uh...found a broom closet and spent the rest of the night in there," she muttered quickly under her breath.

Narcissa scowled with impatience. "Well...you're not as bad as Bellatrix, who forgets to put silencing spells on her doors when she sleeps with someone."

"That does get annoying. It was horrific when she used to steal your room so mum wouldn't come looking for her in our room."

Both girls chuckled. "Ana, you're a horrible example. You and Bella both."

Andromeda laughed. "Oh, Cissa. Please forgive me."

"Of course I will." Narcissa laughed too, then sighed quietly. "I'd better get to the game."

She left the remainder of her breakfast and rushed to get ready. She pulled on her green and silver Quidditch robes, took her broom, and found her teammates, gathered around in a large group.

Lucius Malfoy was the first person to talk to her. "Hello, Narcissa."

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Narcissa, will...so, would you snog me if we agreed to a bet?"

Narcissa made sure to choose her words carefully. "Maybe."

Lucius started to look proud of himself. "So...if we bet on whether Rodolphus and Bellatrix were getting married or not, would that work?"

"Sure, whatever. Bella's not getting married anytime soon."

"Well, I think she is. Do we have a bet?"

"When's the deadline?"

"After the Quidditch games. We'll go talk to your sister and Rodolphus together," Lucius said.

Narcissa gave a reluctant nod.

They made their way to the field. Slytherins were decked in their green and silver, the Gryffindors in their red and gold. Nothing could be more different between the two teams.

The whistle blew, and both teams shot into the sky as if shot from cannons.

"GRYFFINDOR POSSESSION!" shouted the commentator. "SIRIUS BLACK HAS THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES IT TO MARLENE MCKINNON, STOLEN BY DAMEN PARKINSON!"

Narcissa took the Quaffle from there and shot it through the goal.

James Potter and Lucius circled above the stadium, searching for the flicker of gold that indicated the snitch.

Lucius suddenly left his search of the snitch when the first bludger narrowly missed Narcissa. The second hit its mark, sending Narcissa falling. She struggled to stay on her broom, and her arm was obviously bothering her.

"Narcissa!" he shouted to her.

She climbed back onto her broom after a struggle and nodded to him to show she was fine.

James, noticing Lucius's worry for the girl, motioned at Fabian to hit another at her to distract the other seeker. Fabian had perfect aim.

"NARCISSA!" cried Lucius, completely abandoning the search for the snitch and going into a dive to attempt to save the girl.

The bludger hit the side of Narcissa's chest, the force sending her flying off her broom, and falling.

Screams came from the crowds as the girl plummeted to the ground.

Everything went black.

~~~~Hospital Wing~~~~

Narcissa's vision was bleary the first few moments. She heard voices, all melding together at first, and then she managed to distinguish one. Lucius. She set her gaze on him.

He leaned over her with a worried expression that changed to a grin. "Hello, gorgeous."

"What happened?" she said. "I remember falling -"

"You almost died," stated Dromeda bluntly. "And Malfoy almost cried."

Lucius turned bright red, but to her surprise, did not deny it.

"Good thing you woke up. It's almost time to go home for Christmas," said Bellatrix.

"I thought we were staying here for the holidays this year?" said Narcissa.

"Yes, but daddy wrote and said he wanted to see us all. So we're going back." Bella looked up at Rodolphus with an expression Narcissa couldn't quite figure out. "And, he seemed quite adamant about it. He said he has something important to talk with us about."

Narcissa shrugged, then winced. Her shoulder was stiff. She sat up, wondering what else would hurt. Everything seemed to have healed - her head spun a little and many of her joints were stiff, but she felt fine.

**(Sorry, this was kind of a boring chapter. I'll do better on the next!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Narcissa sat on the edge of the hospital bed, facing the four people with her. On Bellatrix's finger, her left hand ring finger, was a big, fancy ring.

"Bella..." She grabbed her sister's hand and waved it. "What's the ring..."

Bellatrix blushed, starting to smile. "I'm getting married. I'm engaged."

Narcissa felt her face go warm when she remembered her bet with Lucius. They made eye contact, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. "Uh...um, when does the train leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast," stated Andromeda.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner," Narcissa said, swinging off the bed.

Andromeda, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix left. Lucius stayed. He knew what she was thinking of. Once the three disappeared out the doors, Narcissa fixed Lucius with a sky-blue glare.

"I suppose you won," she grumbled.

Lucius started to grin. "Should we find a broom closet?"

That caused her to flush bright red. "Um...er..."

"That means yes." He offered her an elbow, which she took silently, and they went walking down the hallway.

Lucius picked the first broom closet they came across. He opened the door, they walked in. He put a locking charm on it and a few silencing charms before sitting down on the bench.

She stood, looking down at him. Lucius reached up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Lucius," she said in a soft, breathy voice.

He pulled on his tie so he could breathe a little better, and tangled his legs with hers, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her body to his. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against hers.

At first, it was a gentle kiss. Later, it changed, morphed into something more. He pulled her very close to him. His tongue touched her lips and found entrance to her mouth.

Somehow, they ended up lying down on the floor. Lucius had her underneath him, kissing him. She tangled one hand into his hair, and the other around his back to pull him close to her.

Finally, when they could kiss no more, Narcissa lied against his chest, breathing softly. He nuzzled her neck gently.

For a long while, they did not talk. She put a hand on his chest, closing her eyes a little to relax in his warmth. He put one hand on her back and the other on her cheek. He tangled his leg around hers, and they just stayed there, silently.

Silently, until Lucius whispered, "I'm surprised you haven't ever snogged before. You're...the best girl I've ever kissed."

She knew she had started to blush. "Please don't leave yet. I feel so...happy. And relaxed. And..." she didn't finish the last part. _In love_.

He smiled, kissing her cheek, and pecking her lips, before whispering, "As long as you want me, I'll stay."

"This was just once, you know that, Lucius?" she whispered. She cursed herself for saying this. "I mean...is there an 'us' now? Or is it just...I don't know. I guess I'm asking, did this mean anything to you?"

Lucius held her close. "Sometimes, I know exactly what I want. Others...I just don't know."

"And now what?" she asked softly. "Do you know what you want?"

"I want...I want _you_."

She found herself smiling. "You didn't answer my question."

Lucius kissed her neck gently. Somehow, these little kisses meant so much more now than when he had bugged her with physical contact while flirting. "This meant everything to me."

After a few minutes, he sat up, pulling her onto his lap. They shared one more kiss before checking the time. 11:32 pm.

"I need to go to bed," she said reluctantly. "My train leaves tomorrow...and well...I'm not like Andromeda. I need sleep."

They stood up, brushing themselves off. He took her hand and they laced their fingers together, walking quietly and alone through the halls. When they reached the base of the stairs to the Slytherin girls dorms, he gave her a gentle goodnight kiss.

"Narcissa," he began tenderly. "I can't ask you to stay like Andromeda would stay the night with Ted and Bellatrix with Rodolphus. I can't do that to you. You're too sweet, too breakable."

"I'm not fragile," she said, annoyed.

"I know," he murmured. "I just can't do that to you though."

"That's okay; I understand," she murmured. She stood on her toes, kissing him again.

"Goodnight, Narcissa Black."

"Goodnight, Lucius Malfoy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

That morning, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix all took the train back to their home. Druella Black picked them up.

"Go to your father's study," she said harshly, not seeming happy to see anyone. "He insists on talking to you."

Narcissa followed her older sisters, who all shared a little bit of worry.

In the study with Cygnus already were: Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black, and Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa gave the slightest nod to Lucius. Bellatrix ignored all politeness and walked to the embrace of her fiancee. Andromeda looked nervously around the room.

"Hello, my daughters," Cygnus said.

"Daddy," Bella replied.

"Father," said Andromeda stiffly.

Narcissa did not reply.

"Well...you should know, that Bellatrix and Rodolphus plan on getting married. Typical families like ours would have an arranged marriage for at least one of their daughters for the wealth of the family." Cygnus paused to let this sink in. "Since Bellatrix is engaged, that leaves either Andromeda or Narcissa to be arranged."

Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged panicked looks. Tears were in Andromeda's eyes, and Narcissa knew why - Ted. She couldn't marry Ted if she were part of an arranged marriage.

"The first daughter I will talk to about this subject is Andromeda," said Cygnus. "My middle daughter, Andromeda. Would or would you not consider an arranged marriage?"

Andromeda stuttered for a long time. A tear streamed down her face. "Father...if it so pleases you..." she whispered through tears. "I'll accept-"

"No!" exclaimed Narcissa. "I volunteer."

Everyone fell silent. Andromeda burst into tears and fled the room.

"Why do you volunteer?" asked Cygnus.

"Because...because it is for the good of the family," Narcissa said, straightening her posture and wiping emotion off her face. "I mean, I can do this. Andromeda has feelings that are more easily hurt than mine. I don't care about my feelings."

"Then you won't care who I picked to arrange you with?" asked her father.

Narcissa shook her head. "No."

"Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa felt her chest inflate with hope. Maybe it wasn't too bad. But it wasn't good either. He's a player. A player she had fallen in love with.

Abraxus, Lucius's father, nodded at Cygnus. "Good arrangement, Cygnus."

Narcissa tore her gaze from them to Lucius, who stood, for once, looking uncomfortable in the corner of the room.

"Lucius," she said, the feeling in her voice a little too distinct.

The discomfort left his features and he smiled sweetly at her. "I think this will work well, Father," he said to Abraxus, who nodded.

"So, you stay here until the 25th, and then we'll have Narcissa at our place until New Years. That way we'll get to know everyone," Abraxus turned and left, walking out with Cygnus to discuss plans.

Bellatrix fixed Lucius with a glare before leaving the room. That left Lucius and Narcissa, standing quietly across from each other.

She crossed the room in a few steps and threw her arms around him, tears of relief in her eyes. "Lucius," she whispered in a trembling voice.

He rubbed her back gently. "Don't be sad. Don't be scared," he murmured softly. "Everything will be alright."

"Why aren't you being arrogant?" stuttered Narcissa. Her eyes were sore with tears.

Lucius sighed softly. "I built too much of a reputation for being arrogant, huh?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her forehead quietly, not saying anything. "You still don't understand how I feel about you?"

"No," she stated bluntly. "Sometimes, I think you care for me an awful lot. Sometimes I think you hate me. And I never know how I feel about you."

Lucius didn't say anything. "We'll have to decide someday."

"Yes. But not now. I still...I have to figure out how I feel about this arrangement first."

He rubbed her back gently. "Narcissa...why did you volunteer to take Andromeda's spot? You know she would have taken it to protect you. You could have stopped this affair she's had with the mudblood."

Narcissa whimpered, tears staining her face. "I can't do that to her. I can't do that. I'll never get to speak with her again, nor Sirius, and they were my favorite family members. But I can't condemn them to something they don't believe. They let me believe as I like."

Lucius looked at her with his fiery blue eyes. "That's not right, Narcissa. You could have changed her path. You can't change Sirius Black's -" he wrinkled his nose distastefully at mentioning the blood traitor's name. "But you could have changed Droma's."

"I didn't want to, Lucius," Narcissa lost her tears and glared.

"Why not?" he exclaimed in disbelief and anger.

"It's none of your business!" she said hotly. "My choice just now has nothing to do with what you think and I would not have chosen differently unless it was to not marry you!"

Lucius didn't look hurt or further angry, which did not help since that was her goal. He growled, "Narcissa, why must you be so argumentative? You sound like a child!"

"I am not a child!" she snapped indignantly. "And I have the right to make my own decisions. You aren't my father!" She turned away and stormed out of the room, nearly tripping down the stairs and crashing into Andromeda.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," her older sister said, grabbing her elbow.

They walked out to the gardens with each other, quietly. Narcissa was so furious that she felt like yelling, screaming, crying, and running away all at once. Andromeda seemed to tell, for she did not say anything for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:**  
**

Andromeda finally said, "Narcissa..." she started crying before she finished the sentence. "Thank you...so much. I don't know what I'd do..."

"Are you going to marry the mudblood Tonks?" she asked bluntly. Her anger and fury had dwindle to a short-tempered frustration.

Looking hurt, her older sister whispered, "Muggle."

Narcissa's eyes widened, as she realized she was losing her sister completely. "Droma...I...Do you really not believe in blood purity anymore?"

Andromeda sighed deeply before replying, "No, Cissa. I don't believe in blood purity anymore."

They stood there for a long moment. Narcissa almost started crying. She wasn't only losing her sister and her cousin - she was part of an arranged marriage with someone that she had complicated feelings for.

Andromeda took out a small object from her pocket. It glinted in the pale light of the cold winter sun, and sparkled in Andromeda's hand. She handed it to Narcissa, who studied it with shock.

"What...?" Narcissa whispered.

"Ted asked me to marry him," she stated promptly.

Narcissa gave the ring back. She sat down, sighing sadly.

"Ted. Tonks." Came the cold voice of Cygnus Black. "Mudblood."

Narcissa flew up from where she was sitting to her sister's side, catching sight of her Father, standing several feet away with Abraxus Malfoy. A chill went down her back when she realized they had listened to the conversation.

"Andromeda Cassandra Black," Cygnus growled venomously and coldly and very slowly. "What. Is. This. All. About."

Fear flashed across Andromeda's face as she exchanged a look with Narcissa. She straightened her posture as bravely as she could, leaving Narcissa's side, to whisper, "I am in love with Ted Tonks."

"WHAT?" hollered Cygnus, in absolute rage and disbelief.

Andromeda nervously showed Cygnus and Abraxus the ring, sliding it onto her finger. "He asked me to marry him when we leave school. And I accepted. It's like...like a pre-engagement ring. A promise ring."

"I will not accept a mudblood or a blood traitor under my roof," snarled Cygnus. "Now you either give that up and never speak with Tonks again, or you shall be disowned; you'll never be worthy to be called a Black ever again! You'll be disinherited and you'll receive none of my inheritance! You'll be burned from the family tree and no one will claim you to their family! Do you understand me?! I DO NOT CLAIM YOU AS MY DAUGHTER!"

Andromeda whispered, "All right, then, Father. I'll leave now." She turned and walked for the exit of the grounds of the Black Manor.

"Were you a part of this?" Cygnus growled at Narcissa, who stared at him with horror.

Andromeda turned around and snapped, "Narcissa had nothing to do with it - she's not brave enough to do anything but follow rules and marry a pureblood! And she even has issues doing that," she added coldly.

Narcissa looked and felt scandalized and hurt. "Droma -" she said with hurt thick in her voice.

"Get out of my sight!" hissed Cygnus.

"Goodbye, Father." Andromeda continued to walk away, slowly, as if in a dream.

Cygnus shouted, "Don't call me that! I am no longer claiming you as family! NEVER COME BACK!"

"Alright...Mr. Black," Andromeda said. There was no emotion in her words, only an expressionless cold sound that had complete dominance over the grounds.

She disapparated away once she left the grounds of the Manor.

"Come inside, Cissa," Cygnus said, walking away stiffly.

Abraxus Malfoy, who had been quiet the whole time, said to Narcissa, "Don't be upset about your...about that blood traitor. She's foolish to think like that."

Narcissa nodded, following her father and Abraxus inside silently.

"What's wrong?" Druella Black exclaimed, noticing the solemn and furious looks.

"Andromeda is in love with a mudblood. I've disowned and disinherited her," growled Cygnus, storming upstairs.

Druella looked at Narcissa with alarm. "Where is she now?"

"Gone." Narcissa's voice cracked and hurt. "She...She disapparated away. She's...she's gone."

Druella nodded. "That is proper."

Bellatrix looked shocked. She stared at Narcissa with disbelief, before turning to Druella and saying, "Mother, I'm going out with Rodolphus. Do we need any groceries or anything?"

"Yes, we need pumpkin juice and a steak," Druella grumbled.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus disappeared, walking away and disapparating.

Lucius stared at Narcissa for a long moment, and she met his stare without a word. He didn't say anything either. Finally, he turned and walked into the other room, leaving Narcissa feeling completely and absolutely alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The next few days passed in a daze. Narcissa couldn't care less about the Christmas celebrations - they meant nothing to her. She avoided her family at all costs, and they didn't care. Her horrible life had no purpose anymore.

All of her purpose had dwindled away with Andromeda's leaving. Andromeda had been her best friend, and now she was her worst enemy.

Naturally, everything had to be going perfectly for her parents.

Cygnus and Druella hugged her with smiles, sending her away to the Malfoy Mansion to meet her future family there.

"Remember your upbringing," Cygnus told her, giving her the stiff glare he always wore.

Narcissa nodded at him, leaving with Abraxus, Lucius, and Lucius's mother, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth talked and talked and talked. Narcissa ended up only half-listening, her thoughts elsewhere, her eyes traveling over the country side.

"So, I'll be in the study with Abraxus; we'll have Lucius show you around!" said Elizabeth cheerfully.

Lucius didn't say anything. They hadn't talked since their argument a week ago.

Finally, he said, "Is there something wrong with you, Narcissa? All you've been doing is avoiding everyone and not talking and it's extremely not like you. I know you're mad at me, but normally when you're mad, you're more talkative."

"'Is something wrong?'" she mimicked. "What do you think, Lucius?" she said coldly. "I'm sure you understand perfectly, that your sister as well was just disowned from the family for falling in love with a mudblood, and I'm sure your completely confused and not understanding where you belong, because I don't have a purpose and nobody loves me!"

Narcissa wasn't even angry at herself for bursting into tears. Tears dripped down her face, everything that threatened her sanity swirling around her as her world crumbled.

"I didn't realize how much Andromeda meant to you," Lucius said quietly. "And she's not the only one that loves you."

She collapsed against the nearest recliner, burying her face in her arms and sobbing without caring.

Lucius touched her cheek, putting his arm around her and sitting next to her on the recliner.

"Don't comfort me," she gasped between cries. "You hate me, and I hate you and..."

"I don't hate you," he said gently, tenderly holding her on his lap and rocking her and cradling her in his arms. He brushed her tears off her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "Hey, sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

"Don't comfort me!" she pleaded. "I am too low to be of worth!"

Lucius's eyes flashed with fury. "Never say that, Narcissa."

She gasped through her tears, trembling and shivering. He held her very close, and kept her there until her sobs finally came to an end, and she just stayed in his arms.

Lucius nuzzled her neck with his nose and then kissed her. "Narcissa," he murmured.

"Yes, Lucius?" she asked in a tired, defeated voice.

He kissed up her neck and the side of her jaw, along her cheek and to her lips. He captured her lips in a kiss, and his tongue soon found hers. At first she brushed off his advances, but she started kissing him back.

He brushed his nose against hers and smiled against her lips. "You're so amazing," he whispered.

"Lucius, I don't think...I don't think that now is a good time to be kissing," she mumbled.

Lucius smiled arrogantly, ignoring her words, pressing his lips against hers and finding her tongue. She allowed him to kiss her, and kissed him back.

They didn't stay like that for long. A little house elf popped up next to them. He cautiously said, "Master Lucius, Mistress Narcissa, dinner is ready. Mistress Elizabeth wants you downstairs for dinner."

Lucius waved the elf away. He set Narcissa on the floor, and putting his arm around her, they walked downstairs without a word. Narcissa was seated next to Elizabeth.

"Well...We'd better get a proper schedule set!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Elizabeth Malfoy had plans for Narcissa each day of the week. She got to spend lots of time walking with Elizabeth, going on picnics, arranging for social events, and Elizabeth Malfoy even had a slot in the day for Narcissa to spend with Lucius.

The week was slow. Finally, she was on the train for Hogwarts. She had been interested in leaving Hogwarts, but now, she wished she could live there permanently. Lucius had been kind to her, but back at Hogwarts, he'd be doing a million other things and have a million other girls that could catch his attention.

Bellatrix rushed up and hugged Narcissa. "Cissy!" Bellatrix exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy to see you. We missed you over the week. You wouldn't believe what happened, and daddy was mad - Ooh, look, it's Rod! Sorry, I'll tell you later. Rod promised some...together time."

Lucius touched Narcissa's waist. "You want me to come with you to your compartment?"

"No," she said. "I'll..." She faltered. "Yeah. I'll go with you."

That's when Ted Tonks and Andromeda walked onto the train. Andromeda made eye contact with Narcissa, but then quickly glanced away and turned to Ted's embrace. They walked quietly past Narcissa and Lucius and into the next compartment.

"I...I...uh, think I'll read or something," Narcissa muttered, stepping into the compartment and sitting in the far corner, ignoring all attempts at conversation. Lucius sat next to her without comment.

"Narcissa, Narcissa," said Arly and Regulus sitting next to her.

Narcissa looked up from her book lazily.

Regulus asked, "What's the issue with Andromeda? She's been hanging out with that mudblood and she kissed his cheek."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances, and she sighed softly. "Andromeda is in love with that...mudblood. My father disowned her over break when he found out."

Arly and Regulus looked shocked. Arly said in disbelief, "She was disowned? That horrible awful blood traitor!"

Lucius could tell Narcissa looked miserable and not angry. He rubbed her shoulder gently, but she pulled away.

Regulus and Arly started spreading the story, and it got bigger and bigger as it passed from person to person. Narcissa stayed silent and let the rumor grow bigger than a dragon.

They finally reached Hogwarts. Narcissa left the other Slytherins behind, walking silently and alone into the Hogwarts building.

The first person to reach her was Sirius Black. "Cissa," he hissed. "What is this about Andromeda? What did Meda do? Remus said he heard she was pregnant by Ted Tonks."

Narcissa scowled. "Who did Lupin hear that from? Of course she's not!" she was almost yelling at her cousin now. "She fell in love with that idiotic mudblood and my father disowned her!"

Tears sprung to her eyes. Sirius would have yelled back at her about her insult to Ted Tonks, but he noticed the grief in her face. Sirius touched her shoulder gently, "Narcissa, you have to make up your mind which master you're going to follow."

Narcissa looked away angrily.

"Remus heard it from two third year Ravenclaws, who heard it from Martha Rosier, who heard it from Arly and Regulus, who heard it from you," grumbled Sirius. "I suspect...the story always gets bigger each time it's told." Sirius sighed. "So. Droma and Ted Tonks? I'm sure they are quite charming together."

Narcissa's shoulders drooped. "Yeah. I guess."

"Cissa," Sirius said quietly. "You can't be a child anymore. You have to choose, now, between being with us, Andromeda, Lily, the Mauradors, and I. Or you can choose the slithery Slytherins and Lucius."

James Potter walked up. His nose wrinkled with distaste at the sight of Narcissa. "Sirius, mate, why on earth are you talking to your family who disowned you?"

Narcissa sighed, looking at Sirius. "I don't belong with your group. Sometimes I hate my group, but it is where I belong. Since I can't talk to Droma, tell her to have a happy life."

Lucius Malfoy walked up next, glaring at James and Sirius. "Why are you bothering Narcissa?" he growled.

"No worries, Malfoy," growled James coldly. "We're not going to hurt your precious girlfriend. But Malfoy, before I continue, if I were you, I would take better care of her. She doesn't seem too happy right now."

Lucius put a protective arm around Narcissa. "That is none of your business, Potter," he sneered. "Don't defend her. You aren't worthy to kiss her shoes, blood traitor."

James snorted. "I should hope not. Kissing shoes - ick."

"Sirius?" He turned to look at her. "Goodbye, Sirius," Narcissa whispered, turning and walking away, leaving all three boys in shock.

Sirius waved to her sadly as she walked away, over to the Slytherin table, to pick at her dinner morosely. No one really bothered her. She watched Andromeda with Ted Tonks from across the room as they talked and smiled sweetly at each other.

Lucius walked over and sat next to her. He didn't say anything for a moment, but he finally said softly, "If Potter was right...about you being unhappy...I wish there was something I could do to change that."

Narcissa gave him a small, sad smile. "I think some quality time is in order."

He chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "I should have figured you would want to spend some time with the amazing-ness of me!" he said triumphantly.

Narcissa giggled a little. "Arrogance is your best quality," she said, smiling at him shyly.

He grinned at her, kissing her cheek. "Alright, my beautiful girl. I promise I'll be arrogant just for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Lucius sat down on the couch in the Slytherin Commons. It was the weekend, and they had yet to start classes in the following two days. Yesterday had been worrysome. He worried about the one girl, the only girl he had ever loved.

Yes, he loved Narcissa. She had loved him too, he thought, until the end of Christmas break. She seemed very distant, and would hardly speak to him sometimes. She would hardly talk to anyone. He'd have to fix that, he concluded.

Admitting, he was a player. He didn't mind being with a lot of other girls, he didn't mind having a history of kissing and being with other girls. He had considered this may have upset Narcissa, but he loved her, and her only. He wanted to tell her, but she didn't seem to believe him.

Just thinking of the beautiful girl, she walked in. She seemed to be standing differently; there was more of a smile on her face and more confidence in her eyes. He wasn't sure how he managed to realize that by looking at her, but he pushed the thought away.

"Narcissa, come here," he called, sitting up leisurely on the couch.

She looked over and smiled at him sweetly. She hurried over to him, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Lucius, your mother wrote me and said that she's arranging our marriage."

"That makes you smile?" he teased, grinning.

Narcissa giggled. "It's gonna be in France!" she exclaimed.

He grinned again, and pulled her up on his lap. He hugged her waist and then fell backwards on the couch, pulling her with him.

"Huh," she sighed, relaxing into cuddling with him.

Lucius nuzzled her neck. "I'm happy that you are happy, my sweetheart."

She laughed shyly. "Thank you, Lucius."

He kissed her cheek just once, and then pressed his lips near her ear. He whispered to her, "Narcissa, I love you."

She gave a low, soft sigh, gazing away for a moment thoughtfully. Then she turned back to him, hugging him tightly and then relaxing in his warmth. "I love you, too."

"Cissa."

Lucius looked over to see Bellatrix, and he pulled Narcissa up with him, but rested her on his lap. "Hullo, Bellatrix."

"Hey, Bella," said Narcissa. "What is it?"

Bellatrix gave Lucius a look through dangerous narrowed brown eyes. "Malfoy, Cissa is my most important family member. If you harm her, you idiot, I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again."

Lucius brushed his lips against Cissa's cheek, and murmured to her, "Then I'd better not break your heart, my princess."

"And yet you'll probably next be seen next with the lowest of low creatures," Andromeda interrupted coldly. Narcissa had not seen her walk in.

Narcissa glared forcedly at her...ex...sister. "You insult us with your presence, blood traitor," she growled.

Andromeda looked as hurt as Narcissa felt, but she soon steeled up and glared back, looking equally dangerous as Narcissa. "At least I'm strong enough to make the right decision! And you have to surround yourself with a heart-breaker and a stupid, ignorant death eater to feel better about yourself, at least I stand up for what I believe in!"

"Then maybe you didn't consider that what I believe in is blood purity!" Narcissa shouted back, angrily.

"You believe wrong, Narcissa Black. Purebloods are not superior!"

Everyone was staring at Andromeda in shock. A few started to pull out wands, but Andromeda, although hugely outnumbered and alone, did not appear at all afraid.

"You all are cowards," she stated, softly, but everyone could hear. "You all are the most cowardly people. At least I can stand up now against the Dark Lord and his merciless killing."

Before anyone could snap out of shock, Andromeda turned and walked out of the Slytherin commons.

"Narcissa?" Lucius said, catching her attention. "Remember France?"

"Mm?"

"There's this beautiful place I want to take you. It has these high mountains, and you can see the scenery for miles around, and it is an excellent broom ride, and it's by the water, the waves crash along the shore," Lucius continued to explain it, making it sound as perfect as he could. When Narcissa turned and snuggled into him, he realized he had done it; successfully distracted her from her sister, or at least had made her a new place to go when she was sad.

When his long description ended, and Narcissa cuddled up with him, he fell silent, then murmured softly to her, "But no matter how amazing, how magnificent, how brilliant this place is, it could not compare to your beauty, Cissa."

Narcissa looked up into his eyes, her eyebrows raised a little. He worried the statement was too cheesy, but she reached up and rewarded him with a kiss, her cold hand rubbing against his cheekbone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Narcissa walked silently through her day. Normally, she had Lucius near her, or Charma, Selia, or Bellatrix, but Charma and Selia had different classes, Bella was older so she was busy with her different classes, and Lucius's Defense Against the Dark Arts class had taken a field trip. She half wanted to curse them for leaving without her.

But she found she didn't mind. She was, at heart, a quiet soul and did not mind her peaceful and serene solitude. It gave her time to reflect on what had happened over the past two months of her life - the parts she was still trying to sort out. Besides, she'd see Bellatrix, Charma and Selia at lunch, and Lucius would be back by the end of the school day, around 3:30.

Problem number 1: Andromeda was no longer apart of her family - she had been disowned and disinherited as a result of being affiliated with that mudblood - Ted Tonks. Andromeda would barely look at her anymore, in fact, she wouldn't speak to any of the Slytherins. Which was fine. None of the Slytherins talked to her, anyway.

For Narcissa though, it hurt. She greatly loved her sister, looked up to her, and admired her. They were best friends, since childhood. Although Narcissa could look to Bella for advice, Meda's advice was a lot more gentle, a lot more kind, a lot more loving.

Problem number 2: She was in love with Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, he had twisted her heartstrings into a painful coil around his existence. This didn't have to be a bad thing, that he had her wrapped around his little finger. However, the reminders she had been given when she first fell into this trap came back at her. Malfoy was successful with every girl - he was sweet, and kind, and gentle, up until the girl fell in love with him, and then he broke their heart.

She didn't really have a choice, because now, he was her fiancé. Granted; she was 15. She had two more years until she had to put up with him no matter what. But for now, he was also her boyfriend, and unfortunately - she was in love.

How could she love someone she didn't trust? Or didn't, for sure, love her? He claimed to have loved her, but she wasn't sure she believed his claims to love. She sighed a long, melodramatic sigh.

"Narcissa?" a timid, unfortunately familiar voice, broke her reverie.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa snapped, immediately switching from her angst ridden thoughts to anger.

Andromeda, her beautiful older sister, gazed at her with sad green eyes. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back. "Cissa. I was heading to class and I saw you by yourself. You have a long expression - is something wrong?"

Narcissa wasn't sure whether to gush out her problems to her sister or hold them back. She was torn between her grief and anger. "Andromeda," she said, uncertainly. She breathed in, trying to pull some rational thought from her frazzled mind.

She looked to her sister - for the first time since - to truly see her. They had an uncanny knack for reading each others emotions. Andromeda looked exhausted - there were dark circles under her eyes, her shoulders drooped in a sad and tired way, and although she seemed to be trying to hold herself up, she looked like she was about to keel over.

"Droma," her voice had softened with worry. "You look miserable."

Andromeda's lower lip quivered and she smiled a sad smile - but it was such a small smile that Narcissa could hardly bear it. "It's been hard," she admitted in a whisper.

"Don't you love him?" accused Narcissa, then she immediately softened her glare and her voice. "Isn't it worth it? After leaving everything?"

At the mention of Ted, Andromeda's eyes lit up just a little. "Honestly, Cissa, I don't regret anything, even though this is impossibly difficult. I wouldn't have it any other way. I absolutely love Ted, more than I have ever loved anyone."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to droop a little. In a small voice, she asked, "Even if he takes you away from me?"

Andromeda put her arm around Narcissa. "I'm sorry it does, Cissy. I'm very, very sorry. If I could, I'd take you with me, but Lucius would never allow that."

"You think he loves me?" Narcissa asked timidly.

"Yes," Andromeda sounded surprised. "Yes, I think he does. You know what I think he's scared of? He's scared of you trusting him, because he barely trusts himself with you."

"You can see that much off reading him?"

"No, I can see lots of that off of reading you," she replied.

They heard footsteps and Narcissa and Andromeda both straightened. Narcissa narrowed her eyes into a dangerous glare, Andromeda softened her lips into a cautious smile.

A tall, fair haired and handsome young man burst into the corridor, and smiled with relief upon catching sight of Andromeda. "Meda, Meda, there you are."

Andromeda instantly grinned, throwing her arms around Ted Tonks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her neck.

Narcissa felt the hatred she had for him rising up within her, but somehow, at seeing Andromeda's relief and happiness, it melted away with her grief at losing her sister. So when Ted caught her gaze, she was no longer glaring, but instead, staring blankly at him.

"Hello, Narcissa," he said, softly. "How's life treating you?"

"Seems to be treating you just fine," Narcissa said, her voice cool and reserved.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, seemingly for no reason at all, but his eyes shone with sincerity, and she hated it.

Andromeda turned to see her sister, still staying in Ted's arms. "Cissa, I"m sorry, I'm so very sorry. He won't ever steal me away from loving you, and me leaving the family doesn't have to be the end to our relationship, I promise, Cissa - "

"Droma," Narcissa interrupted, softly, sadly. "There's no possible way we can keep a healthy and happy relationship. You had to choose between him and the family, and you chose him. I'm not upset, Droma. I'm happy for you. We just...we can't, it won't work, because I've already chosen to follow what our family wishes to follow. And I don't mind, I honestly don't mind. I like Lucius enough, and I'm happy. I'm just a little troubled sometimes."

Andromeda gently touched Narcissa's shoulder, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Droma. Excuse me, I should be heading to lunch." As she started to split up from them, she turned, watching them walk down the hall. "And, Tonks?"

The boy turned, still holding Andromeda to his side.

"We're already against each other, because I've sided with the purebloods and you, naturally, side with the mudbloods. But I'm warning you anyway. Break my sister's heart, and I'll kill you."

Ted's eyes softened and he grinned. "Just so you know, same goes for Malfoy. If he breaks your heart, we'll kill him."

Before she could allow her heart to soften at these words, she hardened her gaze into a glare, gave them a curt nod, and walked stiffly away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

She could hardly believe it. Her fifth year - over. She sighed, finding she missed the Hogwarts castle. The train screeched to a halt outside Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Come on, Cissa," said Lucius as they piled through the hallway.

She stopped. "Keep going, I'll catch up."

Narcissa swung open a compartment, full of a few people she didn't know. Mudbloods and blood traitors, and Andromeda and Ted.

"Droma?" she interrupted their frenzy to pick up their trunks.

Andromeda walked up and hugged her. "I'll write you," she whispered. "Have a good summer. I love you, sis."

"Where will you be staying?" Narcissa whispered.

"With Molly, but Ted and Arthur will visit. They promised to," she added, glaring at Ted and the red haired boy behind her. She gripped Narcissa in one last hug before pushing her out. "Hurry, go, before Bella and Lucius wonder where you're at."

Narcissa hauled her trunk out the train and walked to where her parents stood, completely expressionless. Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen. Her parents both embraced her.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"She's moving out," her mother replied, a rare bit of kindness displayed in her eyes. "Rodolphus and her marriage will be next month, and Mrs. Lestrange and I agreed it would be fine if Bella stayed at their house until then."

She felt just a tad bit lonely. "Mother, Father, would it be alright if I said goodbye to Lucius?"

Cygnus Black smiled just a bit - his smiles never reached his eyes and never seemed genuine, but the look in his eyes was pleased. "I'm glad all is working out between you and Lucius Malfoy. Yes, Narcissa, go on and say goodbye to him. You two can probably write each other, and they are invited to Bella's wedding."

Narcissa walked quietly over to where Lucius was standing, his back towards her, talking to his parents.

"Narcissa!" Elizabeth Malfoy exclaimed, smiling happily. She couldn't help but smile back, Elizabeth Malfoy was strangely kind and happy and friendly. "Lucius, son, I think your girlfriend would like a word with you before we leave."

"Would it be alright?" Narcissa asked timidly.

Abraxus Malfoy gave a small nod. "Lucius, we'll wait over there with her parents."

Lucius turned to her. The look in his eyes was unreadable. She loved his eyes though - they were very dark and they burned and flashed like the coal of a fire. He reached out and held her arms. "I don't want to leave you for the summer," he admitted finally.

She didn't know what she was thinking - typically, the two betrothed would not display much affection in front of their parents and in public, but she threw her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his broad chest. He held her though, without complaint.

"Cissa, please don't despair," came his soft voice. "I'll write you, I promise."

"Lucius, I...I..." She found she couldn't speak. He wound his hands into her hair comfortably.

"I love you, too," he murmured. "It's okay. Maybe you can come over sometimes, and there are a lot of social events, I'm sure your parents will attend all of them, and they'll bring you, and I'll attend too, and we'll see each other. I promise, Cissa."

She sighed, and started to loosen her hold on him. He realized that it was time for goodbye and gently released his hands from her hair, but stopped and held her face. His fingers caressed her cheeks, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. He didn't linger long, it wasn't proper. She desperately wanted to reach up and hold him there, and lick his lips and feel his tongue against hers, but she held her passion back.

Then, with a sad look in his dark eyes, he said, "I'll see you as soon as I can, Cissa. Farewell, Narcissa Black."

"Farewell, Lucius Malfoy," she whispered back.

Before she could change her mind, she whirled around and rushed to her parents, who were finishing up their conversations.

"We'll see you at the wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Druella Black said politely, a tight smile across her face. "Goodbye."

"Good talking to you," Cygnus said politely to Abraxus. "All the best to you and your family."

And, with their youngest daughter in tow, Cygnus and Druella apparated to their Manor. And to her surprise, they said not one word about her interaction with her fiancé. Not one word to her edgewise. So, in silence, Narcissa dragged her trunk up the stairs, deciding it useless to call an elf, and unpacked her trunk, sighing in the soft silence of her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

_Dearest Narcissa,  
__I hope all has been well with you. I love hearing from you, and thank you for your last letter.  
No, my father has not made any further mention on the subject of whether we can have you over or not. He has, instead, mentioned that he wishes to travel to Italy. Your parents have allowed us to stay in your summer home there. In fact, I'm surprised that is not where you are.  
I was actually hoping that, maybe, you and I could go to France for a couple days, to our summer home. Granted, it would take an eye and an ear to get your father to agree, but, well, I could hope.  
I'm sorry that I was not able to attend the last social party at the Selwyns Manor. My father and I had to go to the Ministry. My mother said she explained it all when she saw you. I really wanted to see you. At least we were able to see each other at Bellatrix's wedding at the Lestrange's. I really enjoyed that moment we had together in the cellar, even though we were discovered by Bella.  
Anyway, I love you. I hope to see you soon. Take care.  
Sincerely,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Narcissa had to fight her smile, but since no one was there to see it, she allowed her muscles to relax into a smile. The two owls sitting on her windowsill gazed at her reproachfully.

"I don't know how I manage to receive so many owls," she said, with a smile. "Bella's owl is the only one missing at the moment."

So with that, she read Andromeda's letter next.

_Cissa!  
__I love you! Thank you so much for that beautiful picture of you at Bella's wedding. Bella looked gorgeous, and you had a certain Lucius Malfoy on your arm, I noticed. ;) Good luck with him! That story of Bella finding you two in the cellar made me laugh to no end. I'm sorry you miss him so much, but at least the heartbreaker writes you. I am sorry this letter is so short, but Ted just got here and I haven't seen him in over a month. I'll see you next month at school! You're quite amazing and beautiful, my little sister. Take care!  
__Love,  
Meda Tonks_

Andromeda never signed her full name anymore, for fear it would be discovered, so she used Ted's nickname for her and "borrowed" his last name. It made Narcissa smile each time. Tentatively, she whispered Lucius's last name, adding it to her name:

"Narcissa. Malfoy. Narcissa C. Malfoy," she whispered.

With a smile, she pushed the letters into her desk, deciding to write them soon, when someone knocked on her door. She rushed to her door, immediately assuming a straight, expressionless face.

"Father," she said, allowing a slight smile at seeing him.

"Hello, Narcissa. Your mother says you have no plans for today. Would you like to come with me to the Malfoys to talk with Abraxus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned so quickly she forgot that she had to keep normal expressions here. Her eyes crinkled with her smile - something that Blacks rarely allow. Instead of chastising her, her father smiled back. His smile wasn't quite as genuine or sincere, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I'll take that as a yes. Grab your cloak and meet me at the door in five minutes."

Narcissa immediately ran to her vanity, checking her flawless face in the mirror. Her wide blue eyes, her blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun, her pale skin unblemished.

She checked her clothes, her knee length black skirt and her pretty blue sweater. She smoothed down the wrinkles, grabbed her cloak, threw it over herself, and rushed downstairs.

"Don't run, Narcissa!" admonished her mother.

She slowed to a quick walk to the door, where her father was waiting. He offered her an arm, and they immediately apparated. When they appeared outside of the Malfoy's Mansion, she tugged on her father's arm eagerly to reach the door.

"Narcissa, don't be overzealous," her father said softly. "I'm sure Lucius will be pleased to see you too."

He walked to the door and knocked, and she held her father's arm, tense with excitement and hoping her face remained as expressionless as she tried to keep it.

"Come this way, Mr. Black, Miss Black," squeaked a small house elf. "Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy will be with you in a minute. Will Mistress Black be joining you?"

"Yes, once she's finished preparing the house for tonight's meeting."

The house elf stood with them until footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Narcissa looked to their host, prepared to see Abraxus, but instead, she saw Lucius. Lucius bowed to her father, but he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

"Mr. Black, sir," Lucius said, his eyes fixed on Narcissa. "Would you like to come with me to my father's study? My parents are waiting for you."

"Yes, please." Cygnus gazed at him, with a signature Black smirk upon his face. "Mr. Malfoy, are you going to just stand and stare at my daughter, or are you going to show us to your father's study?"

Lucius straightened and immediately, his face cleared of expression. Narcissa tightened her jaw with jealousy - he was much better at keeping a straight face than she. He led them up the stairs to the study.

Elizabeth Malfoy smiled at seeing them. "Welcome," she said, standing.

Abraxus Malfoy smiled a little too. "Hello, Cygnus. I see you've brought Miss Narcissa with you. Do you mind if my son walks her through the gardens while we discuss business? Will your wife be coming for dinner?"

"Yes, for dinner. Not for the business though. And yes, Lucius may take my daughter on a walk."

Lucius visibly tightened his jaw to hide his pleasure, taking Narcissa's arm from Cygnus's, and leading her outside. As soon as they were far from their parents presence, she turned and threw her arms around him.

"You're very outward in your affection," he chuckled.

"Not my fault," she muttered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." And soon, they were sitting on a bench that she was sure popped out of nowhere, and she was sitting in his lap, and he was holding her face and they were kissing.

She tightened her arms around his neck, and he was hold her waist, and she was gasping with delight. His kisses were deep and passionate, tracing his tongue along her lips and teeth, touching her tongue, teasing her and making her beg for more.

"What would happen," he murmured between kisses. "If your father caught us?"

"Mm," she moaned, almost not acknowledging the question. She kissed him fervently. "He'd probably lecture me on polite behavior around boys. And he might not allow us to walk around unaccompanied."

"That would be a shame," he growled, causing her to giggle. He caressed his hand up her side and held her neck. He kissed her again.

She sighed audibly, and then pressed her lips against his.

There was a loud pop, causing them to pull away and stare at the small house elf that had appeared by their side. He looked frightened.

"Master Malfoy," stuttered the house elf. "Your parents and Master and Mistress Black are here for dinner. They request your presence. As well as Mistress Black's."

Blushingly, Narcissa looked to Lucius. He looked very calm and waved the elf away. "Tell my parents we will make our way in the direction of dinner."

When the elf popped away, Lucius held her face and kissed her again.

"Come on, we should head for dinner," she murmured.

He held her on his lap for another minute, and then released her. "I suppose so."

He touched her hair, up in a bun for a moment. "I wish you would let your hair down."

"I do. At school. Around my parents, I must be the epitome of elegance and perfection." She took his offered arm and he kissed her one last time before leading her up to his parents.

"How was your walk around the garden?" asked Abraxus Malfoy.

Lucius smiled. "It was very pleasant, Father."

"It was wonderful. You have beautiful gardens, sir," Narcissa said politely.

"You do not need to be so polite," said Abraxus kindly. "Considering you will be part of our family after your last year of school. You are welcome in our house any time."

She blushed and nodded politely. Her parents gazed her, her father's expression kind but mostly expressionless, her mother's completely expressionless.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Bellatrix and Narcissa sat in the living room. Narcissa had spent all her energy packing, and now, she was too excited to sleep. It was growing late - near midnight, and she couldn't sleep.

"Cissa, you should get some sleep. You need to be at Platform 9 and 3/4 by 7:00 tomorrow," Bella reminded her. "You excited for your sixth year at Hogwarts? Miss Prefect. Who's the other prefect?"

"Yes, I'm very excited," she whispered back, smiling at the ceiling. "Blaise Zabini is the other prefect."

"Oh, I bet you wanted it to be Lucius Malfoy. Do you miss him?" teased Bellatrix.

Narcissa sighed a lovesick sigh. "Yes, Bella. I miss him so much."

"Hmm, I knew you would. Ridiculous what love can do to the teenage mind," Bellatrix muttered.

Narcissa turned over and sat up on the couch. "Aren't you in love, with Rodolphus?"

"I've never loved before, Cissa. You know that. I don't like giving boys the chance to break my heart. Except, if I were to choose to love, I would love Rodolphus," Bella replied softly. "Besides, caring is weakness, Cissa."

Narcissa frowned - Bellatrix had said not to love before, but she had never compared love to weakness. Her frown must've been translated by Bella, for Bella sat up too and sat with her.

"I have something to show you, Cissa, but you must keep it secret," Bellatrix said seriously.

Slowly, Bella's hand hovered over her sleeve and she pulled it up to reveal a shocking black mark on her arm - the Dark Mark. Narcissa had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Don't be so naive and childish, Narcissa," Bellatrix said nastily, critical of her younger sister's reaction. "Do you not think Lucius will do the same once he graduates?"

Narcissa was too shocked to hide her emotions, which she was skilled at in most situations. Finally, she whispered, "Bella, are muggles so bad that we must rid the earth of them?"

"Yes, Cissa," Bella replied vehemently. "And I'm sure Lucius will agree with me."

Narcissa forced her feelings into her stomach to hide them, looking away from Bellatrix miserably. She didn't want this, she didn't want to spend her entire life searching to serve a master, trying to rid the earth of people. People - people with feelings, like herself.

Then she coldly reminded herself she couldn't think like that. Lucius will do the same as Bellatrix, that was to be expected. She sighed deeply, sad, sorrowful. He would stop caring, just like Bellatrix, he would stop feeling emotion. And that was something Narcissa could not let happen to herself, she didn't care how much it hurt. She always wanted to be herself, and not controlled by a master.

She only wished that her family would think the same way.

Miserably, she walked upstairs to her bed, where she would sleep for the last time for the next several months. And when she couldn't sleep, she cried instead, silently, to herself, until she did sleep.

The next morning, Narcissa woke early. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion from little sleep the night before, and her muscles ached. She walked downstairs, making sure her eyes did not look as tired as they felt, holding herself upright, and acting as normal as possible.

"Good morning, Narcissa. Are you excited?" asked her father. "Another year of Hogwarts."

They apparated to the train station, and her mother and father again said their typical goodbyes.

"Remember your blood purity," Cygnus said seriously. He kissed her forehead. "You're my daughter," he said, and for once, his voice held a slight fondness, an emotion he rarely showed.

"Goodbye, my youngest daughter!" Druella said more cheerfully. She hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Have a great year!"

Narcissa rarely got so much attention - perhaps it was the absence of her other sisters. She glanced up and saw Andromeda, walking with Ted and Molly, her arms linked through both of theirs. She also saw Charma and Selia, and rushed to their sides.

"Narcissa!" they squealed happily. "Oh, you're so pretty! As usual."

Selia had grown a few inches. She appeared thinner, her hair was cut shorter, and she sported a lovely tan. "It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed.

Charma's hair had grown. Her dark skin didn't seem to be any different. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good, fairly dull," Narcissa replied. "Yours?"

"It was great!" Selia said cheerfully. Then her expression changed and she was grinning coyly. "Lucius Malfoy is walking this way," she added in an undertone.

Remembering painfully last night's conversation with Bellatrix, Narcissa tried to force normalcy and turned as Lucius walked up. He smiled politely at Charma and Selia.

"Hello, Selia. Charma. Do you mind if I steal away Narcissa for a few moments?" Lucius asked respectfully.

"No problem!" Selia winked at Narcissa, a hint to tell her all about this later.

Lucius offered Narcissa his arm, which she reluctantly took, and they walked onto the train. "Cissa, I'm surprised. The last time I got you out of your parents sights, you jumped on me."

The words burst from her mouth before she could control them, "Are you going to join the Death Eaters?"

He looked surprised. He quickly assumed an expressionless face, the mask he had worn all summer. "This is not a proper conversation for public, Narcissa. We'll discuss this later. Come, let's find a compartment."

Narcissa stopped. "I...I'm a prefect, Lucius. I have to go talk to the other prefects first."

His eyes softened. "Cissa, come find me later?"

"I will. I promise."

He knelt down to kiss her forehead. "We'll talk about that later, I promise, okay, Cissa? I promise."

She nodded, and then left, to walk down the hallway to find the prefects compartment. Blaise Zabini immediately caught up with her.

"I saw that, with Lucius. You two still going strong? Heard you two are engaged," Zabini said, grinning.

She wanted to glare, but her gaze was only slightly condescending. "Yeah, I suppose."

He laughed. "Oh, this is going to be a fun year, Narcissa!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Narcissa walked back into the compartment where Lucius was. He smiled at her, worried. She sat down, gazing at him.

"Oh, that's odd. Normally Malfoy insists on having the lovely Narcissa sitting in his lap. Is this some kind of lovers quarrel?" teased Blaise Zabini.

"Cissa?" asked Lucius.

She wasn't sure whether she should, but she figured bitterly, since he wasn't going to be caring for much longer, she may as well enjoy it for the moment. She walked to him and sat in his lap, curling into his chest.

He seemed surprised, and held her more tightly. He coiled his hands into her loose hair, and she found she didn't mind.

"Oh no, please don't turn this into a snogging session," complained Selia.

"Sorry," Lucius replied, grinning. "Now, Cissa, aren't you going to tell me about your summer?"

"Nothin' to tell," Narcissa replied. "Besides, most of what I want to discuss, you don't want to discuss here," she added pointedly.

Lucius scowled. "Narcissa, please, don't turn that into an argument. I don't think it's a very polite topic to have in public."

"Ooh, they are having a lovers quarrel!" squealed Charma.

"No, we're not," snapped Lucius.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Define lovers quarrel."

Charma and Selia giggled.

"Maybe we should give them some alone time. To blow off some steam. Or maybe they should snog a little," Blaise said, grinning mischievously. "That might solve a few things. Maybe they haven't kissed enough lately."

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Narcissa.

She glared. Lucius grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes for a moment, and then, still holding her face, kissed her. For a moment, she hated him for doing that. She knew he would win every time because he would know exactly when she needed a kiss.

Then, she started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, relishing in his taste and his warmth.

"Lucius," she murmured against his lips.

"Mm?"

She kept kissing him, desperate for his care and love, desperate for his comfort. He seemed to sense her desperation and kept kissing her until she finally just stopped, and laid her head in his shoulder.

He kissed her neck gently. "Are you okay, Narcissa?"

"Yes. For now, at least. We need to talk, though," she replied softly.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Blaise said. "I didn't actually expect you guys to listen."

That was when the train screeched to a stop. "We're here!" Selia gasped happily. She jumped up quickly and fled the compartment.

"I wonder why she's so excited," grumbled Charma, following next.

Blaise was the next to leave, but he paused at the door. "Lucius, I'll take your stuff to our dorm, if you'd like. That way, you and Narcissa get that time together that you need."

Lucius stared at Blaise in surprise.

"Consider it a favor. Because of Arly."

When Lucius conceded and Blaise had taken the two trunks and disappeared, Narcissa frowned at him. "Arly?"

"Arly got in a bad accident. She almost died. If I hadn't of been there and called for someone to take her to St. Mungo's, then she would've died. I suppose Blaise is just thankful."

"Does he love her?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so," Lucius replied softly. "And judging from her expression when she saw him, I think she loves him too."

"Lucius? Will you answer my question now that we're alone?" Narcissa asked, heaving her trunk up the stairs of the castle, in the direction of the Slytherin commons.

"Yes, I suppose I can," he replied, quietly. "Cissa, I probably will join them."

And she stopped then, holding her trunk. That was it. She was going to lose him, she could already tell. She started him with grief in her eyes, the threat of tears hanging over her.

"Cissa, Cissa," Lucius looked surprised and horrified that he had made her upset. He enveloped her in his arms, putting his face in her hair. "Cissa, please don't cry. Tell me why this makes you cry. Please. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"Bella, Bella," Narcissa whispered through her tears. "It's all Bellatrix's fault. Lucius, she's joined him too. And she doesn't care about me anymore. She's changed, Lucius, she doesn't care anymore. She compares caring to weakness."

Lucius rubbed her back gently, holding her to his chest. "You're worried the same will happen to me?"

"Yes," her trembling voice admitted. "I don't want you to not care about me. I don't want you to turn your back on me, use me as a mistress and for wifely duties instead of being your wife. I'm...I'm...scared. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't be upset over this, and - "

"Cissa," Lucius interrupted her, smoothing back her hair and brushing a tear away from her face. "You have every right to be upset over this. And no matter what happens, Cissa, I'll love you always."

And they were kissing again, and her trunk had fallen against the wall, and they were sitting on the stairs, holding each other tightly and desperately, kissing each other. When they were finished, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's okay, Cissa. I promise."

"You make a lot of promises."

"I know. I intend to keep every single one."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Months had passed since her first day of school. Everything had settled into its regular pace, and she sank into her schedule. Bellatrix wrote often, telling her of her life in the Death Eater's side of the spectrum. But it was all secret - she never signed her name, and had the order that Narcissa burns each one after reading it. And so she would, and she would write back with the goings on of the school.

The fifth years had planned to put on a winter formal, so Narcissa along with Selia and Charma eagerly discussed how excited they were and planned dates and dresses. Narcissa, of course, was planning on going with Lucius. The night of the dance was the night before the train took home all those that were heading home for the Christmas holidays.

Lucius had asked Narcissa to come to his house for the holidays, and after asking permission from her parents, she shyly accepted.

Everything was going perfectly, she had even been able to talk with Andromeda, until that day. That day, the one a week before winter break, a week before the Winter Formal Ball. She didn't know that her perfect world could shatter so easily.

It was lunch time. She had skipped cheerfully into the Great Hall, accompanied by Selia, Lucius, Charma, Blaise Zabini, and Rabastan Lestrange. Lucius and her had been teasing each other.

Suddenly, Blaise tapped her shoulder. "Narcissa, your father is standing with Professor Dumbledore."

Narcissa turned and saw Cygnus Black. He watched her, and she smiled and waved, rushing through the crowd of students to where her father and the Headmaster stood.

"Papa!" she said, smiling. She hugged him, and he barely responded.

He patted her back and stepped back. His eyes - for once - were filled with emotion. The emotion that filled the place of a normally expressionless face was one that almost caused her to gasp at the sight of it. His eyes were filled with grief.

"Papa, why are you here?" she asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

Cygnus Black did not respond for a few moments. Normally he would maintain eye contact with her, but he allowed his gaze to slip away and he stared forlornly at a window for a long moment.

"Is mother coming?"

He winced, as if this question caused him physical pain, and she worried for him, staring at him.

"Cygnus," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Perhaps I should tell her."

Cygnus Black gave a small nod, keeping his gaze fixed on the window and his jaw tight, as if he were trying to keep emotion from pouring out of his body.

"Narcissa, your mother died early this morning," Professor Dumbledore said softly, quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

An indescribable feeling washed over Narcissa. She wasn't quite able to place it - disbelief? Denial? Horror? For a moment, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing and where she was at - as if her body and mind and heart had split from each other in different directions.

She fixed her gaze on her father. "Papa," she whispered in a trembling voice.

Cygnus Black turned, and soon, was hugging his shaking daughter to his chest. When she pulled away to look at his face, he reached down to wipe a tear off her cheek. She hadn't realized that she was crying until then.

Then she sobbed, burying her face into her father's cloak, and quivering with grief.

"Narcissa," came her father's voice, soft.

She looked into his face, and despaired when she saw what she least expected: Her father looked defeated. An expression Blacks never wore.

"The funeral is tomorrow, sweetheart. Do you mind if I pull you out of school? Albus...Professor Dumbledore said he'd escort you home this evening if you could be packed and ready for your winter break. You'll just have an extra week of break."

Narcissa nodded quietly. Her father brushed a tear from her cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered in a tight, emotion filled voice.

He released her and started to walk away.

"Papa," she said.

He looked back, and his grief-stricken expression softened into love for his daughter. "It's okay, Cissa. I'll see you at home."

"What of Andromeda?"

Cygnus looked away. He raised his eyes back to her face. "She's not welcome back at the Manor, but you may tell her and invite her to the funeral." With that, he turned and walked down the hall, disappearing out the large doors.

The whole school seemed to have fallen silent and was staring at Narcissa now. She dragged her gaze over the students, over the Gryffindors, until she found Andromeda sitting between Molly and Ted.

"Droma," Narcissa said weakly, sweeping down to the Gryffindor table.

She stood next to the Gryffindors, who stared at her with large, suspicious glares. Except for Ted and Andromeda, whose eyes were gentle and kind.

"Meda," Narcissa whispered, tears in her eyes.

Her older sister rose and hugged her.

"Mother is dead," Narcissa cried.

Andromeda hugged her, murmuring gentle words of comfort.

Slowly filling with bitterness, Narcissa tugged herself away from her sister and hurried away. Lucius was the first to reach her, and she swung her arms around him tightly. Andromeda watched her leave sadly. Neither knew it yet, but that would be the last time they ever interacted with each other.

"It's okay, Cissa," he said softly. "I'm here."

And she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"Papa, are you sure? Are you sure it's alright?" Narcissa asked gently, tearfully.

"Cissa, please don't cry," Cygnus replied softly. He gazed at the ceiling without comment for a moment, and then glanced to his daughter again. "Yes, I'm sure, Narcissa. I think I need some time to myself anyway. I'll be working a lot, and I won't be home. It would be better if you went to the Malfoys. Abraxus and Elizabeth promised to take care of you."

"Who's going to take care of you?" Narcissa whispered.

Cygnus Black gazed back to her. "Cissa, I can take care of myself. And I have the house elves. If need be, I'll go visit Uncle Alphard."

But Narcissa knew he wouldn't; his pride wouldn't let him, as hers wouldnt for herself. Then, a new face appeared in the doorway.

"Bella," Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix gave them both a smile. "It's okay, Cissa. Go on with Lucius; I'll be staying here at home. Rod and I need to get away from his parents anyway."

Cygnus stared silently at his oldest daughter. Narcissa hugged Bellatrix, and then she hugged her father tightly.

"I won't be seeing you until summer, Papa," she murmured.

"I know, my lovely daughter. I know you'll do just fine though. Promise to write me?"

"Every day, Papa."

He kissed her forehead, and then glanced to Lucius. "Take care of my daughter, Mr. Malfoy. If you don't, and I hear of it, you have my word that I will get my revenge."

Narcissa chuckled and murmured her last goodbye, walking to Lucius's outstretched hand and walked with him outside.

"Your father really cared for your mother," Lucius commented, his eyes casting upon the grounds of the Black Manor.

"Yeah. You know how arranged marriages are, most times, the people within them aren't very happy. But my parents, I think they loved each other all along. They wouldn't admit it, but they definitely loved each other."

Lucius stopped, to apparate, Narcissa thought, but instead he looked at her. "I think, maybe we'll be happy."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I think so too."

And then they apparated away, to the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, and walked silently into the large mansion. They were greeted by Elizabeth and Abraxus, and welcomed in.

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Narcissa," Elizabeth said.

Narcissa didn't know how to reply, so she nodded mutely.

"I'll have the elves bring your trunk up to the guest room next to Lucius's. It'll be the one adjacent to the room you had the last time. Last year! Oh my, Narcissa, it's been a whole year since you and Lucius were engaged! Isn't that sweet? I'll put together a special dinner with your friends tomorrow night if you'd like in celebration!"

And instead of waiting for Narcissa's reply, Elizabeth skipped cheerfully down the hall.

Abraxus smiled at her. "You look less than enthused, Miss Black. I promise you, my wife's gatherings are rarely as prestigious and proper as your family's. I'm sure Elizabeth won't do anything that embarrasses you."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. And thank your wife, too. I'm just not in much of a party mood right now." Narcissa walked quietly down the hall, and the two Malfoy men watched her disappear without a word.

"I think," Abraxus said. "I may have come off as a little heartless."

Lucius shook his head. "No, Narcissa is just antisocial when she's sad. Last year, after the problem with Andromeda, she completely shut everyone out and wouldn't talk to us for a while. I think this might just be the same thing."

"Oh. Will she be alright?"

"I'll take care of her, Father. She should be fine."

Abraxus started to smile. "Right. You'll take care of her."

Lucius frowned, not quite sure why his father found that so funny. "I'll be off. Shall Narcissa and I come down later for dinner?"

"Unless you two are...busy..." Abraxus raised his eyebrows.

Lucius raised his eyebrows as well. "I don't think Narcissa will like it if I try to 'busy her' with anything."

Abraxus chuckled. "Right. See you two at dinner, then."

And so, Lucius walked in the direction of where Narcissa had walked, determined to not the girl wallow in her grief, because he'd be there to take care of her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One:

Narcissa didn't speak much through dinner, nor did she converse much after dinner. Elizabeth was fine with that though; she had lived in a house with two silent males and was accustomed to filling the silence that accompanied this sort of life.

She spoke cheerfully of stories about her day, once in a while asking Lucius and Abraxus about work, anything interesting about their days, and filling in where necessary with her happy little comments.

Abraxus listened to his wife with an amused expression. It perplexed Narcissa how these people had so much emotion and expression within their own home. They had mastered the talent of appearing quiet and expressionless, like her own family, but her own family still practiced the talent within the home. These people were always near a smile while within their home.

The more they talked, the more Narcissa shrank into herself. She finally excused herself and walked upstairs to her room, where she stayed for the rest of the evening. She heard Lucius walk into his own room.

That night, she was plagued with sleeplessness. She tossed and turned well through the night.

"Mistress Black," murmured one house elf that had come by to clean her room while she was sleeping. "Dobby is sorry, did Dobby wake the mistress?"

"No, Dobby. What time is it?"

"It is near 12:15, Mistress Black. Is there anything Dobby can do for Mistress Black?" the little house elf walked closer to her in the dark, peering at her with large, lamp-like eyes.

"No. Keep on cleaning my room, I suppose. I'm going to go for a walk." She slid out of bed and crept silently out of her room.

"Mistress Black?" Dobby whispered.

She turned to the small elf and nodded, encouraging him to speak.

Dobby continued sweeping and then whispered, "Master Lucius is awake."

She wasn't quite sure why the elf had told her that, but she quietly thanked him and shut the door to her room, sneaking over to Lucius's door which was just across the hall. It was completely dark in his room, but she knew the way to the bed, so she crept over.

"Narcissa, is that you?" came his voice, softly through the dark.

She climbed onto the bed. "I couldn't sleep. The house elf told me you were awake."

He opened up his covers and pulled her next to him. She curled into his chest and nestled into his arms, breathing deeply in his scent. He murmured, "I couldn't sleep either. What is bothering you, my princess?"

"It's...It's just, Andromeda left for Ted, Bella's left for the Death Eaters, and now my mom is gone. I don't really have anyone else that I love, other than my father. I was feeling very...alone."

"I promise you, Cissa," Lucius murmured, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'll never let you feel alone."

She nodded, lifting her head until they were nose to nose. "I know. That's why I came. I need...I need to feel you, to know you're still here."

He kissed her. She couldn't see him, but she gripped his waist and kissed him back. Lucius shifted until he was holding her beneath him, holding her so she didn't have a choice but to kiss him. Strangely, she found she didn't mind.

When he stopped kissing her, he just held her like that, pinned beneath him. For no reason, she started whimper, and then she started to cry, shaking with her grief that stretched in endless directions.

Lucius gently started to comfort her, kissing her neck and pulling her against him, keeping her warm and holding her waist. She gasped through her tears, holding him tightly.

After a while, Narcissa closed her eyes and fell asleep, curled against Lucius with her head in his shoulder and her face buried into his neck.

SCREEEEECH! cried his alarm clock.

Narcissa woke immediately, but found she could not move. She was still pinned underneath Lucius. She looked into his kind face. He was very cute when he was sleeping.

He smiled sleepily when he saw her. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning," she whispered back.


End file.
